


First Meetings

by fandoms_consume_my_life



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi and Kenma are done, Akaashi is a disaster gay, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, Bokuto is too hyper, But also in love, But they won't be obvious, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, First Meetings, Friendship at first sight, I just had to, Kuroo is too but not as much, Love at First Sight, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Mentions of past abuse, Oblivious Akaashi Keiji, Oblivious Bokuto Koutarou, Pre-Canon, So if you haven't read the manga you're ok, everything I've learned comes from Haikyuu, i love these four, it's not that bad though, keep in mind I have no idea how to play volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-10-14 16:50:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17512328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandoms_consume_my_life/pseuds/fandoms_consume_my_life
Summary: I love the dynamics of Kenma, Kuroo, Akaashi, and Bokuto so I decided to write a fic where they all meet each other for the first time. I'm debating writing more pairings meeting for the first time but I had to start with these four.(Note: Not every pairing is a ship. If you want to know the ones that are shipped together, read the tags.)Chapter 1- Kenma and KurooChapter 2- Kuroo and BokutoChapter 3- Akaashi and BokutoChapter 4- All of Them





	1. Kenma and Kuroo

“Kenma!”

Kenma looked up from his game, pausing it to make sure that his character didn’t die. “Yeah?” He asked his mom, who was standing in his doorway.

“I have someone who I want you to meet.”

Kenma narrowed his eyes. “I don’t want to.”

Kenma’s mom chuckled. “I know you don’t like meeting new people, but you have to try it out.”

Kenma shook his head and resumed his video game.

His mom walked over and plucked the game system from out of his hands. “Mooom.” Kenma complained.

“Remember when I told you that I had a client coming over?” Kenma nodded. “Well she brought her son with her because he’s too young to stay at home by himself. He’s a little older than you but it shouldn’t be too bad.”

Kenma pouted. “Do I get to play my game?”

His mom nodded.

“Fine.”

Kenma’s mom beamed. “I’m proud of you!”

He mumbled out a “whatever” but she was already out of the door. He barely had time to reach for the game system that was left on the edge of her bed when he heard loud footsteps running up the stairs and a large figure burst into the room. It wasn’t that the figure was large. Kenma was small, but it scared him anyway.

“Hey! Hey!”

Kenma forgot about his game system and quickly ducked under the covers. He prayed that whatever it was went away and left him alone.

It was as if God didn’t exist. The figure literally pounced onto the bed and the sudden force made Kenma fall off with a strangled cry. He peeked out of the covers up at the figure on his bed. He had a mess of black hair and striking black eyes. He had a smirk on his face that made Kenma feel like he was going to be attacked.

“My name’s Kuroo!” Kuroo yelled. It seemed like Kuroo was made with pure energy and Kenma couldn’t keep up.

“Kenma…” Kenma nearly whispered, too caught up with the energy flowing from Kuroo to question why they were introducing themselves.

“Kenma?” Kuroo asked, voice quieting a little.

Kenma nodded.

“That’s cool!” Kuroo bounced, voice rising again.

Kenma looked away and noticed his game lying on the floor. Forgetting the threat on his bed, he came out of the covers and dashed to his game. Kuroo noticed but didn’t move. Kenma felt his eyes trained on him but he was too worried about his game to care. He opened the game and felt dread when the screen was dark. Kuroo seemed to notice the change in emotions and quietly made his way to Kenma and peered over his shoulder.

He gasped when he saw the game system. “Did I break it?”

Kenma looked away. He felt tears in his eyes but was too embarrassed.

“Let me see.” Before Kenma could react, the system was snatched from his hands. Kuroo examined it closely and pressed the power button. The game system made a strange noise, which scared both of them, then turned on. Kuroo handed the game to Kenma, who started his game.

The beginning was supposed to play the roar of a dragon that was in the game, but instead a loud screech came from the system. Kenma hurridley turned the volume off. The two looked at each other for a while in shock until Kuroo suddenly burst out in laughter. Kenma couldn’t help but laugh along with him.

“I might have broken the sound.” Kuroo said after he had gotten over his laughing fit. “Sorry.”

“It’s ok.” Kenma said. As long as he was still able to play the game, he didn’t mind.

Kuroo’s sudden yell scared Kenma. He looked where Kuroo was looking and saw their parents standing in the doorway.

“It’s time to go.” Kuroo’s mom said.

Kuroo whined but got to his feet anyway. “Bye Kenma!” 

Their moms beamed and the three went to the door. He heard the front door open and close.

“Bye Kuroo.”

 

*     *    *    *    *    *

 

It was the first day of second grade and Kuroo was shaking with excitement. His teacher had just announced that there was going to be a transfer student and Kuroo couldn’t wait. The last time they had a transfer student was a long time ago. He heard the people around him whispering.

“Do you think it’s a cute girl?”

“Maybe they're from another country!”

“A foreigner?”

Kuroo tapped his friends who were sitting in front of him. “Who do you think it is?”

His friends shrugged. “We don’t care. But we know who you want.”

A pretty girl. Kuroo nodded. He had a crush on a girl in another class, but she had rejected him when he asked her out on a date. Sure, he was popular, but none of the girls seemed to want to date him. Something about him being too hyper. He just wanted another chance and maybe he wouldn’t blow it.

The teacher walked in. “Get in your seats everyone. We have a transfer student.”

Everyone quieted down. 

“Where is she?” Someone asked.

The teacher looked behind her and that’s when everyone in the room noticed the figure standing behind her. “Come on out.” She said gently.

Kuroo’s eyes widened when the figure came out from behind her. “Kenma!” He yelled, jumping up from his seat and rushing to the front.

“Kuroo…” The teacher began, but stopped when she noticed the change in Kenma. He seemed to relax a little, which was the opposite reaction anyone had when they came into contact with Kuroo. She and the entire class was too stunned to do anything and simply watched the reunion unfold in front of them.

Kenma let go of the teacher’s skirt, which he was holding to keep himself stable and ground his feet, accepting Kuroo’s barreling hug. Kuroo picked up Kenma and spun him in a circle.

“It’s been forever!”

Kuroo gently placed Kenma back onto his feet and the teacher let out a sigh that she didn’t know she was holding. Kenma had refused to let go of Kuroo and was latched onto him, leaving Kuroo confused. Kuroo lifted Kenma’s head so he can look into his face and noticed the tears pooling up at the corner of his eyes. Kuroo knew how much Kenma didn’t like showing emotion in public and pulled him into another hug.

“You good?” Kuroo asked after a while.

Kenma nodded. Kuroo finally let Kenma go and the teacher seemed to get over her shock. She smiled kindly at the two of them. 

“This is-” She started.

“Kenma!” Kuroo yelled, holding up one of Kenma’s arms.

The teacher chuckled. “Yes. He will be in this class from now on, so everyone be nice!” She turned to Kuroo and Kenma. “I’ll let you sit next to him.”

Kuroo noded. She gave Kenma an encouraging pat on the back and nodded to Kuroo, who took Kenma’s hand and happily bounded across the room to their seats.

After class, Kuroo grabbed Kenma’s hand and took him outside. He was about to start yelling about the new video game he bought when he noticed that Kenma was crying again. “What’s wrong?”

Kenma sniffled and looked away.

“Is it because I left?”

Kenma nodded. Kuroo gave him another hug.

“I’m sorry.” He said, even though they both knew that Kuroo wasn’t in the wrong. “My mom got a new job and it was far away and we had to move.” 

Kenma nodded. He already knew that from when his mom had to explain it. 

Kuroo was about to continue but he noticed Kenma trying to say something so he stopped. 

“You were the first friend I really had.” Kenma said, voice barely a whisper but Kuroo had gotten used to hearing every word.

“But we’re back together!” Kuroo said. Kenma couldn’t help but smile. Kuroo’s optimism was a force to be reckoned with. No matter the situation, he knew how to make Kenma feel better.

Kuroo liked Kenma’s smile. He knew that most people would go through their lives never seeing the smile that he had been gifted with. 

“Let’s go back to class.” Kenma said.

Kuroo nodded, glad that Kenma was back to his usual self and feeling giddy because he hadn’t seen his smile in a long time. “Oh!” He yelled suddenly. Kenma looked up at him. “I got a new game yesterday!”

Kenma smiled as they walked back towards the classroom.

  
  


*     *     *     *    *    *

 

“Kenma!”

Kenma turned to Kuroo who was walking beside him, snapping out of his thoughts.

“Huh?”

“Did you hear a single word that I said?”

“Uh-” Kenma looked away. “No.”

Kuroo sighed but smiled anyway. He knew that Kenma was always listening to him and couldn’t get mad the very few times he didn’t listen. “I was talking about high school.”

“What about it?”

Kuroo jumped out in front of him, stopping him in his tracks. “Haven’t you been thinking about it?”

“Not really.” Kenma said, trying to walk by Kuroo.

“Come on, you have to.” Kuroo whined.

“It’s a year away. I don’t care which school I go to anyway.”

Kuroo huffed as Kenma walked past him. He turned around and followed behind Kenma.

“You should come to our school, Nekoma.”

“Neko?” Kuroo grinned. He knew that the name would catch Kenma’s interest.

“Yeah. They told me that I could be the ace for the volleyball team. I might even become the captain for my third year.”

“Psh. No way.” Kenma laughed.

“Hey! I’ll let you know that I’m a  _ great _ volleyball player.” Kuroo said with a pout.

“I know.” Kenma said with a smile. Kuroo felt his heart soar.

“Have you been playing?” Kuroo asked.

“No.” Kenma said. Kuroo had already known the answer, but it still hurt him. “I only played because you made me.” 

“But you’re so good.” Kuroo whined. “Will you play when you get to high school?”

Kenma shrugged. “Probably not.”

Kuroo hummed. “You should.”

Kenma turned to his house. “You know I don’t like to.”

Kuroo followed him into the house. He said a quiet ‘Pardon the intrusion’ and walked up the steps into Kenma’s room. “Wow. It’s as messy as ever.”

Kenma rolled his eyes. “You’re hair is worse.”

Kuroo huffed. “I’ll have you know that this is 100% authentic bedhead.”

“Yeah, I know.” Kenma laughed.

Kenma dropped his bag by his desk, grabbed his PSP, and flopped onto his bed. Kuroo dropped his bad by the door and looked around the room.

“Would it kill you to clean up?”

“Yes.”

Kuroo sighed. He started picking things up from the floor and putting them away where he thought they belonged. He picked up a blanket and something clattered onto the floor. It was a very old game system that he seemed to recognize, but didn’t remember where he saw it before. Forgetting the blanket, Kuroo picked it up and opened it. He turned it on and was startled by the loud screech the system made.

Kenma laughed as Kuroo closed it, turning the sound. It finally clicked in Kuroo’s mind where he saw it before. “Was this the one I broke?”

Kenma nodded. “I use it to cheer myself up.”

“Aww.” Kuroo said, flopping onto the bed. He hugged Kenma tightly, who moved his arms so he was still able to play his game. “Was someone sad that I graduated.”

Kenma muttered something that Kuroo couldn’t really hear. 

“What?”

Kenma spoke a little louder. “I was.”

Kuroo felt his heart skip a beat. He held Kenma an arm’s length away. “Kenma.”

The shift in his voice grabbed Kenma’s attention, who looked up at Kuroo. “Hm?” He couldn’t read the emotion that was on Kuroo’s face and he started to panic.

Kuroo felt his panic and let go of Kenma. He softened his face, which made Kenma relax. “You don’t have to be sad. It doesn’t matter if we are split up or if we Kuroo beamed at the people gathered in the gym. It was the first day of tryouts and he knew that the first years were really powerful. The captain, who stood next to him, also beamed.

“I have a feeling that our team is going to be very powerful. You first years are very strong.”

“We'll smash all the other schools to bits!” Yelled one of the first years.

The captain laughed. “That's the plan.”

Kuroo turned to Yaku, who was standing awkwardly behind him. “What do you think?”

Yaku shrugged. “They're fired up.”

“Are you scared because they're too tall?” Kuroo smirked, earning a smack from Yaku.

“What about the guy you were talking about? Where is he?”

Kuroo frowned. “I haven't seen him. Maybe he isn't coming.” He scanned the gym once again, but didn't see the familiar head of blond hair.

“Well that's it.” The captain said with a clap. “Let's start cleaning up.”

As soon as he said that, Kuroo saw the door slowly open. “Wait!” He yelled, dashing to the door.

By the time he made it, the door was already open. Kenma startled but relaxed when he recognized Kuroo. 

“Where were you?” 

Kenna shrugged. Kuroo knew that Kenna wasn't planning on showing up and was overcome with joy. He grabbed Kenma's arm and dragged him to the captain.

“He's here. He has to try out.”

The captain looked uneasily at the other people in the room. Yaku figured out who Kenna was and stepped forward.

“I've heard about him. Apparently he's good.” Yaku said.

The captain studied Kenna from head to toe. He gave Kuroo a face of disbelief.

“Trust me.” Kuroo smirked.

The captain nodded. “All right.” Kuroo knew that he only agreed because Kuroo was a good player and had good sense.

“What position?”

Kenma came out behind Kuroo, who put his hand on his shoulder reassuringly.

“S-Setter.”

The captain nodded to the other setter and the other players. “Let's play a match. I want to see what you're made of.”

Kenma nodded.

“You can play with Kuroo because he believes in you and…” he looked around. “Yamamoto.”

Yamamoto looked upset but agreed. He walked up to Kuroo. “You better be right about this.”

Kuroo knew that Yamamoto was trying to scare him and Kenna, who was standing within earshot, but he couldn't help but smirk. He was confident in Kenma’s abilities as a setter.

The captain's team stood in wait on their side of the court. Kenma was studying Yamamoto carefully. 

“He's a spiker.”

Kenma nodded. “I know.” He looked Yamamoto over once again. “He's powerful but he doesn't think much.” Kuroo smiled. “Right?” He added sheepishly.

Kuroo nodded. He knew that Kenma had already planned out half of their strategy. All they had to do now was wait and observe.

Kuroo and Yamamoto stood in the back half of the court as they waited for the captain to serve. Kuroo received and sent the ball to Kenma, who set the ball to Yamamoto. He gave a war cry and smashed the ball onto the other side of the court, where it passed through the blockers. Yamamoto whooped while Kenma stared at the captain who managed to touch the ball. 

“Lucky shot.” The captain called out.

Kuroo smirked and got ready to serve. He hit it to the other third year on the team, wanting to show Kenma how the setter and the captain worked together. Just as he planned, the third year spiker received and the setter set it to the captain. Kuroo jumped forwards and managed to prevent the ball from hitting the ground. Kenma stood in position waiting for the ball. The captain and the other spiker lined up where Yamamoto was and jumped when they saw him jump. Kenma jumped and casually touched the ball so it dropped to the other side. The ball landed on the floor at the same time the three in the air landed.

“What!?” Came a collective cry from the sideline. 

Kuroo looked over and laughed at the others’ expressions. Yaku’s eyes were wide and he seemed to understand exactly what Kuroo had told him before.

Kuroo grabbed the ball to serve again. “Watch.” He said before jumping up and serving the ball to the captain.

The captain had a steady receive and the ball went smoothly to the setter. The spiker hit the ball and was able to pass through the hands of Kuroo and Yamamoto. Yamamoto huffed and gave the captain the ball.

Kuroo had received the captain’s serves many times to receive it easily. The ball went to Kenma again and Yamamoto got ready to jump. Kuroo then ran to the other side of Kenma and jumped.

“Quick!” He yelled. 

Kenma passed the ball to him right when he swung down. The captain reach the ball, but missed.

Kuroo smirked at the captain and pulled Kenma to him. “You got it?”

Kenma nodded. Kuroo motioned Yamamoto over and they huddled together.

“Whoever’s serving, serve to the spiker. I’ll serve to you” He gestured to Yamamoto. “-most of the time so that they have your attention on you since you have a lot of power. I’ll send it to Kuroo if I feel like I have to.”

Yamamoto nodded, seemingly content with being able to spike the majority of the balls. Kuroo nodded, knowing exactly what Kenma wants from him.

 

*     *     *     *     *

 

Yamamoto cheered as they won 25-15. “We won! Beat it!” He yelled to the other team.

“Uh-” He stopped when he realized who he was talking to. “Sorry.”

The captain laughed. “It’s no big deal. You just got fired up.”

The third year spiker came up to them. “It seemed that Yamamoto stole the show. How are you going to judge him?” He gestured to Kenma.

“I was watching him.” He turned towards the other setter. “You saw him too, right?” The setter nodded. “The reason why Yamamoto and also Kuroo was able to get so many point in was because of Kenma.” He patted Kenma on the back. “Welcome to the team.”

Kenma nodded shyly. “Thank you.”

Yaku ran up to Kuroo. “You were right! He’s amazing!” He gave Kenma a hard pat on the back. Kenma stumbled and cowered behind Kuroo.

“Sorry.” Yaku said.

Kuroo laughed. “He doesn’t like to stand out much. He’s an unusual little kitten.”

Kenma lightly punched him in the back.

“Ok guys.” The captain called to everyone. “Now we have to clean up. Congrats to the people who made the team and we’ll see you at practice tomorrow!”

“Yes, sir!” Everyone called out and scrambled to clean up the stuff that was around the gym.

Kenma and Kuroo walked home after saying their goodbyes. Kenma was playing on his PSP as Kuroo watched where they were walking, making sure Kenma didn’t run into anything.

“That was fun, huh?” Kuroo asked.

Kenma shrugged. “Not really.”

Kuroo sighed. “You always say that.”

“Because that’s what I think.”

They walked in silence a bit more, Kuroo just looking up at the sky and Kenma continuing his game.

“At least we’re on the same team.” Kuroo said.

“Yeah.” Kenma mumbled.

“Maybe you’ll finally like volleyball.”

“I don’t know about that.” 

Kuroo chuckled, but he felt a pang of sadness. He knew that Kenma was good at volleyball, but he wanted Kenma to feel  _ happy _ whenever he won or did something amazing which, at least Kuroo believed, happened every time Kenma did something.

“Someday.” Kuroo whispered to himself, but he knew that Kenma heard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't bother naming the third years because I suck at names and I also didn't really want to use Yamamoto but since Yaku is a libero and I needed it to be a 3 on 3 match, I had to use him.


	2. Bokuto and Kuroo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love these two and I hope there's an official flashback or something of the first meeting of these two, but for now just enjoy these~~~

It was Kuroo’s first year of volleyball and he was told by all his seniors that he was going to be a great volleyball player in the future. Most of them told him that he would be the ace, but he wanted to be the captain. Nevertheless, he poured his heart and soul into every practice to better himself.

So of course, he was excited when the captain announced that their team was going to have a practice match with a team from a neighboring school.

“The bus is here!” The captain announced.

The team climbed into the bus and waited for the few minutes that it would take them to get to the other school, Fukurodani. Kuroo had heard a lot of things about the school. He knew that they were very powerful and their team relationship was always strong, no matter what happened. According to his coach, they had gone to nationals for 4 years in a row and no one doubted that they were going to go this year. He had also heard that there was one first year who was a very good spiker and word was out that he would most probably be the ace in his second year. The members of Nekoma were good at receiving, so they were the perfect team to play against.

They finally arrived and Kuroo, along with the other first years, had to carry their equipment to the gym. Kuroo was the last one in the gym and he couldn’t really see into the gym.

“Wow! Is that the first year that I heard about?” He heard one of his teammates whisper.

He dropped the ball bag that he was carrying and stretched out his back. He peered over the heads of his teammates and saw a guy with spiked hair pump his hands up in victory as he yelled.

He felt the nervous energy of his teammates. Kuroo grew excited. Who was that kid?

The coach for Fukurodani stopped the players and told them to get ready for their practice match. He then went to Nekoma’s coach and shook his hand.

“Thanks for coming.”

“Thanks for having us.”

As they exchanged greetings, the captain told them to warm up. Kuroo lined up with other spikers for their spike and block drills.

“Kuroo.”

Kuroo looked behind him. Yaku was standing there with a ball in his hands.

“What is it?” He asked as he jumped up to spike a ball.

“Does that concern you?” He pointed to the loud spiker.

“No. It’s getting me hyped.”

Yaku sighed. “Of course it is.”

Kuroo raised an eyebrow. “What does that mean?”

“You get hyped too easily. I feel like you two will be great friends.” Yaku shrugged and walked away.

Kuroo didn’t really understand what that conversation was about, but he felt hyped all over again. The next ball that he spiked, he gave a loud yell that almost outmatched the spiker on the other team. He felt all eyes on him and smirked.

 

*     *      *     *      *      *   

 

“Both teams, line up!” The coaches said.

Kuroo helped his team pack up the things they didn’t need and got in line. They were standing opposite of Fukurodani’s team and he got to get a good look at the team. His teammates were definitely shorter than Fukurodani’s, and he knew that he stood out. He was the second tallest on his team, but he was standing at the end of the line, where everyone was shorter than him. The loud spiker was also on the end, but he was not the tallest and everyone around him was around the same height. The only thing that stuck out was his hair.

“Let’s play!” They all yelled.

Kuroo stood next to the net. He was glad that he was one of the starters because it meant that he was going to get enough attention from his coach to become captain. He was a middle blocker because of his height and he knew he stood out.

On the other side of the net, he saw that #12, the loud spiker, was a wing spiker. He grinned at him, and the other widened his eyes before grinning back. 

It was Fukurodani’s serve, so Kuroo watched the other team.

The serve flew over his head and was received by one of his teammates. The ball went to the setter and spiked to the other side by the captain. Kuroo knew that the ball was a light ball so they can all observe the other team.

The other team also received the ball and it went to the setter.

“Konoha!” Yelled the spiker.

“Tch.” Was the response, but he set it to him anyway.

Kuroo and the captain waited until the ball was set to him and jumped. The spiker looked intently passed them and spiked the ball with all his might. The ball bashed right through the block.

Kuroo watched, shocked, as the ball hit the ground and bounced into the wall.

The spiker yelled again.

“Bokuto! That was only one spike.” Called the Fukurodani captain.

“Bokutou?” Kuroo thought? “Sword?” (Bokutou is a wooden sword in Japanese)

He turned towards his teammates. They were all watching him. 

The next to shots had the same outcome.

The captain called everyone over. “They seem to rely on him.” He pointed to Bokuto. “He also seems to boost morale. Put a stop to him.” Everyone nodded.

The serve was received by Yaku and went to the setter, who dumped it. Bokuto’s spirits deflated for a moment, but he jumped back up. 

It was now Nekoma’s serve. The captain sent a strong jump serve straight to Bokuto. He obviously wasn’t expecting it, and it flew to the side.

The captain served again, and it went to a different player. Bokuto called for the ball again, but Konoha set it to a different player. Kuroo and a second year were able to block the ball.

There was a sudden shift on the other side of the court. He looked around and noticed that his teammates also felt it. He looked at Bokuto and saw what was the cause of the problem. Instead of the normal hyper person he was, he had his back turned to everyone.

The captain also seemed to notice. “What’s up with him?” He asked to Fukurodani’s captain.

Fukurodani’s captain sighed. “He gets like this. He gets all upset at random things and no one’s figured out why or how to get him back.” He turned towards his coach. “Coach!”

The coach nodded. “Bokuto. Come sit out for a bit.”

Bokuto dejected went off the court and sat on the floor, back still turned to everyone.

Konoha clicked his tongue. “Why is he our starter.” He mumbled to himself.

“Hey.” Fukurodani’s captain said. “Don’t be rude. He’s our best spiker.”

“I bet I can be a better spiker.” Konoha said.

“You’re a setter.” Someone said.

Konoha clicked his tongue again. “I can be a winged spiker if I want.”

“You’re the one who made Bokuto like this.” Someone else said.

“He was getting blocked!” Konoha countered.

“You two, stop.” Their captain said, rubbing his temple. “Let’s just forget that and play.”

Kuroo looked to Yaku, who just gave him a questioning look. Kuroo just shrugged.

 

*     *     *     *     *

 

The first and second set both ended with Nekoma’s loss. However, Kuroo felt that his blocks and receives had improved by a great deal and he felt proud.

They were given a little break, so Kuroo went by the bench to get some water. Yaku followed behind him.

“Ah, look. He’s back to normal.” Yaku said, pointing to Bokuto, who was now jumping up and down and asking for Konoha to practice spiking with him.

“I’m not sure.” Kuroo said. His eyes went to the coach’s clipboard. It had the names of all the players on Nekoma and there was another list with all the players on Fukurodani. Kuroo looked at the list and went to #12.

He saw the characters of Bokuto’s name and started laughing out loud. Yaku also looked, but didn’t understand what was so funny.

“Bokuto!” Kuroo yelled out, running to where Bokuto was.

“Yeah?” Bokuto asked. 

“You’re name!” Kuroo laughed. 

“Uh-”

Before Bokuto even had the chance to reply, Kuroo said, “Tree Rabbit!”

Yaku, who had walked up next to Kuroo, shook his head. “It’s not that funny.”

“But I thought his name was  _ cool _ , like Wooden Sword! You’re a rabbit!” Kuroo said, laugh stopping because of what Yaku said.

“Am not!” Bokuto complained.

Yaku rolled his eyes. “Oh boy.” He mumbled and left.

Bokuto stood proudly. “I am an  _ owl _ .” He pointed to himself with his thumb. 

“Uh huh.” Kuroo said, unconvinced. 

“It’s from our school name.  _ Fukuro _ dani.” (Fukuro means owl in Japanese.) He pointed to his hair. “Plus, my hair looks more like an owl’s hair, don’t you think?”

“I’ll give you that.”

“Plus, rabbits can’t play volleyball.”

Kuroo stared at him. “Owls can’t either.”

Bokuto scratched the back of his head. “Oh, uh-” He looked frantically around the room. “I bet your name is stupid too.”

Kuroo smirked. “Kuroo.” He said.

“Which characters?” Bokuto asked, his hope fleeting.

“Black Tail.”

Bokuto threw up his hands. “Fine! You win. I’m a better spiker though.”

“I don’t doubt it.” Kuroo said. He put his hands to his hips. “But I am a great blocker. I’ll block one of your shots.”

“Oooh, is that a threat?” Bokuto asked.

“If you want it to be.” Kuroo said, narrowing his eyes.

“Kuroo!” Yaku called out.

“See you next set.” Kuroo called behind him as he ran back to his side of the net.

Kuroo’s words seemed to fuel Bokuto, who yelled, “We’ll take them down!”

Kuroo found Konoha studying him. He gave him a smirk and got into position. 

He turned towards the captain. “I’ll mark him.”

The captain nodded. “I’ll be there to back you up.”

It was Fukurodani’s serve, and Kuroo saw that Bokuto was on his right. When the ball went to the setter, he switched places with the captain, who went to the left and spiked the ball to the other side. It was received easily and went to Konoha, who sighed, knowing what he had to do. The captain and Kuroo jumped right when Bokuto did.

Kuroo threw his hands over the net right when Bokuto spiked the ball. Bokuto hit the ball so it would go to the left of the court, but Kuroo moved his hand right when Bokuto came into contact with the ball. The ball hit him in the middle of his palm and bounced to the other side of the net.

Kuroo smirked at Bokuto, who stared at him in disbelief. The whistle blew and the point went to Nekoma.

“That was amazing!” Bokuto yelled.

“I told you.” Kuroo said.

“Give me another one!” Bokuto said to Konoha, who just sighed.

 

*     *     *     *     *     *

 

Nekoma also lost the third and fourth sets. 

Kuroo slumped over, exhausted. Everyone else on his team and on Fukurodani also seemed wiped out. Even Bokuto, who was bugging his teammates to practice spikes with him, wasn’t as energetic as before and wasn’t jumping around.

Yaku lay, defeated, on the floor. Kuroo walked up to him. “Good job.” He said, holding out a hand. “You received a lot.”

“Yeah.” Yaku panted, taking his hand. He looked to Bokuto. “How does he still have energy?”

“Good question.” Kuroo said. “Hey, Horned Owl Bastard!” He called out.

Bokuto stopped bugging his teammates and jogged to them. “Hm?”

“How do you have the energy to do anything.” Kuroo asked.

“I like spiking!” Was Bokuto’s reply, which didn’t answer any questions. Instead, it just left them wondering if Bokuto was some kind of monster.

“Hey, Kuroo.” Bokuto said, completely unaware of the glares that Yaku was giving him.

“What?” 

“Let’s play again!” 

Kuroo laughed. “We’re going to beat you for sure, next time.”

“I’d like to see you try.”

Kuroo narrowed his eyes. “Is that a threat?”

Bokuto tried to narrow his eyes, but he was too excited. “If you want it to be.”

They looked at each other for a few moments before Bokuto burst out in laughter. He slapped Kuroo on the back. Kuroo followed suit, and soon they were both hysterically laughing while everyone looked at them in confusion.

“I like you.” Bokuto said, once his laughing fit was over.

“Me too.” Kuroo said.

“You should come over some time and we can practice spikes.”

“You need a setter for that.”

They both looked at Konoha, who had accidentally walked too close to them.

“No.” He immediately said, backing away.

“But I haven’t said anything.” Bokuto pouted.

“I’ve heard enough to know what you want from me.” He said, leaving the two.

Bokuto ran to the second year setter on his team.

Kuroo couldn’t hear the conversation except for Bokuto’s ‘Please!’ and the setter’s ‘No.’ and he knew that they would have to find another setter.

As Bokuto walked back, pouting, Kuroo got an idea. He pulled out his phone and sent a text to Kenma.

“Hey, Kenma do you want to help me and my friend.”

Kenma replied immediately.

“No.”

Kuroo frowned. 

“You don’t even know what I was going to ask.”

“It’s something to do with volleyball.”

“Yeah.”

“So no.”

“What are you doing?” Bokuto asked.

“I asked my friend if he wanted to set for us but he said no.”

“That’s a shame.” Bokuto said. “I wish I had a setter friend who I could practice with.”

“You’ll scare off all the setters with your energy.” Kuroo laughed.

Bokuto pouted.

“Kuroo!” Yaku shouted. “We have to go.”

Kuroo looked at Bokuto. “Guess I have to go. I’ll see you around.”

“Wait!” Bokuto exclaimed, snatching up his phone.

Bokuto quickly typed something on his phone. He handed it back and his contact information was saved under his name with an owl emoji.

“We can plan something out once we find a setter.” Bokuto said.

“Sure.” Kuroo said. He sent a quick text saying ‘yo’ to Bokuto before leaving with a wave. Once on the bus, he got a reply from Bokuto saying ‘HEY HEY HEY!!!!!!!’.

“I guess you made a friend, huh.” Yaku said.

“Yeah.” Kuroo said with a smirk.

“I can already see that your friendship is going to be a disaster.” He said with a sigh.

“Disaster duo!” Someone exclaimed.

Kuroo looked quizzically at Yaku.

“Something wrong?”

“Is there a chance that you know a setter?”


	3. Bokuto and Akaashi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS THE MOMENT I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR!!!!! I started the fic because I wanted to write these two, but I also wanted to write about Kuroo and Kenma and then I wanted to put them in order and so now it's third. It took a while, but now I'm DONE!! I hope you guys enjoy.
> 
> (Also as a warning, there is talk about abuse, so if you are sensitive, you should be aware but there is no actual abuse.)

“Where are you going for high school?”

“Huh?” Akaashi snapped out of his thoughts. “What?” He asked, turning towards his friend.

“High school.” His friend repeated. “Where are you going?”

Akaashi shrugged.”I haven’t decided.”

“Didn’t you get a recommendation from somewhere?” His other friend asked.

“Fukurodani.” Akaashi mumbled.

“Geh!? Isn’t that a powerhouse school?” His friend asked the other.

“You wanted to be on the volleyball team, right? Why don’t you join?” His friend asked, nodding.

“Maybe.”

“Let’s go check them out after school today. I heard that they have a game today.”

Akaashi didn’t have anything else to do, so a couple hours later he found himself standing in front of the Fukurodani volleyball gym. His friends opened the doors and barged inside. Akaashi quietly followed them in.

As Akaashi walked in, he heard a loud shout from one of the spikers and watched as he jumped up into the air. Akaashi stood and stared, mesmerized, as the spiker high fived his teammates. He had never felt that kind of energy from anyone before and it overwhelmed him.

“Akaashi, what are you doing?”

Akaashi turned and saw that his friends were sitting in the back. The gestured for him to hurry up. He nodded and quietly followed.

 

*     *      *     *      *

 

It was the first day of his second year and Bokuto was just as excited for volleyball. He leapt into the gym, ready to meet all of the new players for the year.

Bokuto was the first one in the gym, which he presumed was because he immediately ran there right when the bell rang. He stood disappointed as he waited for everyone else to arrive.

He jumped up excitedly as he heard the door open. He jumped straight towards the person who walked in. Konoha expertly dodged out of Bokuto’s way.

“You're too hyper.” Konoha said.

“You're so slow.” Bokuto whined. “Where is everyone else?”

“They're still walking over here. No one has the energy to run all the way here on the first day.”

Bokuto pouted, then sprang up. “What kind of first years are we going to get this year?”

Konoha shrugged. “They're all going to be better than you.”

“Hey!”

The door opened again and the new captain walked in.

“Just as I thought.” He laughed. “You're too eager.”

“Captain!” Bokuto jumped towards him and was dodged again.

“Great to see you too.” The captain said, nodding to Konoha as well.

“Where's the first years?” Bokuto asked.

“They'll be here soon.” The captain promised.

The gym started to fill with second and third years who were all talking together since it had been a while since they last saw each other. Bokuto ran around greeting everyone, but soon his patience began to wear thin. He was waiting by the back of the gym, anxiously watching the door.

“Calm down, Bokuto.” Konoha said, followed by two other second years.

Bokuto huffed. He was about to say something when the door opened and the vice captain walked in.

“Everyone, gather around!” The captain yelled.

Bokuto was about to sprint straight to the vice captain, but he saw someone standing behind him. Bokuto tilted his head to get a better view and saw a head of beautiful black hair.

Konoha and the others walked to where the team was gathering and Bokuto followed slowly behind.

Once everyone was gathered together, the vice captain began to speak. “So we only have one first year this year.”

Everyone began to mumble to each other. Bokuto didn't say anything, just listened to everyone else.

“Here he is.” The viva captain said. He stepped back and let everyone see the new first year. “Go ahead and introduce yourself.”

The first year stepped forward. A hush fell over the crowd as they took him in. Bokuto had never seen someone so beautiful.

“I'm Akaashi Keiji.” He said with a bow. “Pleased to make your acquaintance.”

Everyone stood, frozen. Akaashi fiddled with his fingers nervously. “I play setter.”

Bokuto's ears perked up. He needed a setter. Maybe he would ask to practice spikes. But Bokuto felt a nervousness that he never felt with other people. He stood quietly behind everyone else, watching as the vice captain gave Akaashi a small pat on the back and excused everyone to practice.

Everyone immediately crowded around Akaashi, filled with questions. Bokuto stood and tossed a ball around. The captain split the group, telling everyone to stop bothering Akaashi and practice. Bokuto handed the ball to the setter, who took it in confusion, but didn't spike the ball.

“Bokuto is very quiet for some reason.” Konoha whispered to his friends.

“He was so excited right before. I wonder what happened?”

They all watched him, intrigued.

Bokuto picked up another ball and walked around with it. He didn't do anything until the captain yelled at him to practice spiking. He quietly walked over.

“He's possessed.” He heard someone whisper.

“Wait a minute.” Konoha said. “I think I know what's going on.”

 

*     *      *     *       *

 

Practice was over and everyone was putting the stuff away. Akaashi was putting the balls away when Bokuto walked up to him.

“Hey, Akaashi.”

Akaashi looked at him, not saying anything. He eyed the ball in Bokuto's hand.

“Uh-” Bokuto rubbed the back of his neck. Usually, when he called someone, they said something. He snapped out of his thoughts. “Let's practice spikes!”

Akaashi stared at Bokuto and he fidgeted.

Bokuto was about to walk away when Akaashi spoke. “Sure.”

Bokuto jumped up. “Really!?”

Bokuto saw a group of two years on the side shaking their head from behind him.

“Yes.” Akaashi said, staring down the second years.

Bokuto beamed. He eagerly waited for Akaashi to get ready and set the ball to him.

Bokuto was slightly distracted and nearly missed the ball as it flew up in the air. He snapped back to reality and ran to the net. He spiked the ball out of the air with a yell. He loved Akaashi's spikes and wanted to spike them every day.

“Another!” Bokuto yelled.

Akaashi nodded. Bokuto frowned. He was kind of upset that Akaashi didn't speak much. He had only said a few words, but his voice was beautiful and he wanted to hear more of it.

Another ball went up into the air and Bokuto spiked it. He looked at the door and saw everyone leaving. They gave Akaashi a sympathetic look but looked away when they noticed Bokuto watching them.

He looked back to Akaashi, who was looking between Bokuto and the rest of the team as they left. He briefly wondered if he was being a bother to Akaashi but forgot all about it when another ball went into the air.

 

*     *       *     *       *       *

 

Akaashi grabbed his thighs to keep himself from falling. He was covered in sweat, but he was amazed at Bokuto’s stamina. They had been doing spiking practice for more than an hour and Bokuto was still calling for another one.

“Hold on, Bokuto-san.” He panted. He felt like he was going to pass out.

Bokuto seemed to notice Akaashi’s state for the first time. “You tired?”

“Yes.” Akaashi said in his head. But he didn’t want to stop. It was the first time he’d ever played volleyball with someone who actually _liked_ the sport. It was a nice change and he cursed his stamina for being so weak.

Akaashi nodded and turned to grab his water bottle. He died inside when he saw that he had left it with his stuff in the locker room.

It must have shown on his face because Bokuto looked at his questioningly. “What’s wrong?”

“My water is in my backpack.”

“Where is it?”

Akaashi pointed to the locker room. He looked back at Bokuto and saw that he was holding his own water bottle.

Bokuto also noticed. “I’ll give you some.” He said, offering his water bottle to Akaashi.

Akaashi froze. Bokuto also froze, but didn’t understand what was going on.

Akaashi had been teased about this for too long to look over it. His friends called it an “indirect kiss”. If two people drink from the same straw or bottle, they had their mouths in the same place and it was basically the same thing as kissing them. His natural lazy instinct told him to take the bottle but his past trauma told him to get his bottle.

Bokuto, meanwhile, was staring intently into Akaashi’s face.

“Uh-”

Akaashi snapped both of them out of their thoughts.

“Oh, woah!” Bokuto said, stumbling back. “You okay?”

“I’ll get my water.”

Akaashi dashed into the locker room before Bokuto could react. He slammed the door closed and looked at the mirror next to the door. His face was such a bright shade of red that we wasn’t surprised if Bokuto had noticed. He walked over to his backpack and took out his water bottle. He carefully opened the door and looked back into the gym. Bokuto was fiddling with a volleyball.

He slowly made his way back to the court. When Bokuto noticed him, he quickly turned back to him with a large grin.

“Ready for more?”

Akaashi sighed a sigh of relief. It seemed that he hadn’t noticed anything.

 

*     *        *     *       *        *

 

Bokuto looked at the time. “OH!”

Akaashi looked up at him from his place on the floor. “What is it, Bokuto-san?”

“It’s so late.”

Akaashi also looked at the time. He closed his eyes for a brief moment, then laid down on the floor. Bokuto wondered if he was dead.

“Akaashi?”

Akaashi didn’t move.

He squat down next to him and poked his face. “Akaaaaashiiii.”

Akaashi opened one of his eyes. “Bokuto-san, I’m so tired.”

Bokuto noticed that Akaashi was covered in sweat and panting hard.

“We’ve been practicing for four hours.” Akaashi explained. “I’ve never played for this long.”

Bokuto ran to get Akaashi’s water bottle. He handed it to Akaashi, who shakingly accepted it with a nod.

Bokuto then noticed that the hand that Akaashi was using to support himself was shaking violently. His eyes widened. “Woah, Akaashi, you okay?”

Akaashi nodded. “Just tired.” Using the net as a support, he stood up.

Bokuto sprang up. He nervously watched as Akaashi went to get his bag, which he had moved to the bench in the gym.

He took about ten steps before collapsing.

“Akaashi!” Bokuto ran forwards and bent over his body.

Akaashi’s eyes were closed and he wasn’t moving. Was he dead?

Bokuto scooped Akaashi in his arms and ran to the bench. He kept Akaashi’s body supported with his knee and grabbed Akaashi’s water bottle. He hurriedly undid the cap and dumped it over Akaashi.

Akaashi coughed, which made Bokuto relax a little. At least he wasn’t dead.

“Bokuto-san?” He mumbled.

“I’m so sorry!” Bokuto yelled.

“Ugghh…” Akaashi grumbled. “You’re too loud.”

Bokuto nodded, silently offering his water bottle. Akaashi took it without a word and emptied the rest of the contents.

“Can you walk?” Bokuto asked.

Akaashi nodded and tried to stand up. His knees gave out and he collapsed back into Bokuto.

“I’ll take you home.” Bokuto said, carrying Akaashi bridal style. He grabbed his and Akaashi’s bag and walked out the gym, making sure to turn off all the lights and lock the door behind him.

Akaashi tried to wriggle away, but he was so weak that Bokuto barely noticed.

“Bokuto-san.” He complained. “I can walk home.”

“You can’t even stand up, how are you supposed to walk home?”

Akaashi turned away. Apparently, he couldn’t counter that.

“Where do you live?”

Akaashi pointed down the street. Take a right then a left. Bokuto complied. They walked in silence until Akaashi pointed to his house. “There.”

Bokuto walked up to the door and was about to knock when Akaashi reached out and held his arm back. “I can go on my own from here.”

Bokuto noticed that Akaashi was fidgeting. His voice was also shaking. Bokuto stepped back from the door. He shrugged their backpacks off of his shoulders. He knelt down and let Akaashi try to stand up.

He stood up too quickly and fell against the door with a thud. Bokuto managed to grab him before the door opened. He looked up and saw a woman, who he presumed to be Akaashi’s mom, standing in the doorway.

Bokuto was too panicked to remember Akaashi’s hesitance to let Bokuto in his house. “Akaashi-san!”

Her eyes flicked to Akaashi, who was unconscious in Bokuto’s arms, and Bokuto. She opened her mouth as if to speak, but nothing came out.

Bokuto stood up, carrying Akaashi. She gestured for him to enter and pointed to the couch. He gently placed Akaashi on the couch. His mom walked in with a bucket of water and a washcloth. She soaked the cloth and placed it on Akaashi’s forehead. She laid a blanket on top of him and turned to Bokuto.

“What happened? Who are you?” She wasn’t panicked.

“We were practicing and he fell over. I carried him home and he was going to walk in, but he fell and hit the door. I’m his friend from school. Bokuto Koutarou.” Bokuto answered, nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

“Oh! I didn’t know Keiji had friends. Thank you for bringing it home.” She softened, glad that the stranger she let into her home wasn’t dangerous. “Do you want to stay for dinner?”

Bokuto thought about what was awaiting him at home. “Yes, thank you.”

She nodded and disappeared into the kitchen. Bokuto remembered the two backpacks he left outside and brought them back. He put the bags next to the couch and sat down on the couch next to the one Akaashi was on.

Akaashi seemed to be sleeping. His face was relaxed and his mouth was pulled upwards in a slight smile. He’s never seen Akaashi look so peaceful.

“Dinner is ready!” Akaashi’s mom stuck her head in the room. “Come and eat.”

Bokuto quickly looked away from Akaashi. He felt his face go red. If she had noticed, she didn’t say anything. He followed her into the living room, where there was a large plate of spaghetti waiting for him. He nearly drooled from the sight and smell.

“Itadakimasu!” Bokuto said, sitting down and digging in.

“There’s more if you want.” She said, leaving the room and disappearing down the hall.

He quickly finished his food and washed his plate in the sink. He went into the living room and saw that Akaashi’s eyes were open.

“Akaashi!” Bokuto stumbled to the couch and knelt next to it.

“Bokuto-san.” He mumbled, trying to reach to Bokuto. Bokuto grabbed his hand.

“Ah, you’re awake.” Akaashi’s mom said from the doorway. “You’re dad’s not going to be back for a couple weeks.”

Bokuto looked at Akaashi, confused, and didn’t miss how Akaashi seemed to relax.

“You’re friend ate and if you’re hungry, you can eat.”

Akaashi nodded. His mom disappeared into the kitchen again. Akaashi sat up with extreme effort. He didn’t even try to argue when Bokuto picked him up and carried him to the dining table.

His mom silently came in and placed the plate in front of Akaashi. With a simple “thank you” to Bokuto, she left the room. Bokuto looked away from Akaashi, wanting to give him privacy.

“I’m sure you have questions.”

“Huh?” Bokuto wasn’t expecting Akaashi to speak. Akaashi was looking at him, waiting for an answer. “Uh-” He scratched at the back of his neck. “I mean, I do, but you don’t have to answer them. You should rest. It’s my fault that you’re like this, so don’t do anything that you don’t want to.”

Akaashi nodded and continued eating his pasta. Bokuto went back to studying the paintings that were hung in the room.

“Can you stay over tonight?”

Bokuto was so stunned by the question that all he could do was stare at Akaashi. His head was slightly turned away from him and it was clear that he was embarrassed by the question.

“Sure.” Bokuto said.

Akaashi looked up at him, eyes wide. Clearly, he wasn’t expecting that answer. He sighed and smiled. “Thank you, Bokuto-san.” Bokuto felt his face flush.

Akaashi finished eating and Bokuto dropped his plate off in the sink. He carried Akaashi to his room and put him on the bed. He handed Akaashi his pajamas, which Akaashi pointed out to him, and left the room to give him privacy. Akaashi called him back.

“Stay with me.” Akaashi said.

Bokuto looked around the room. There wasn’t much room for him to sleep on the floor.

Akaashi patted his bed. “Here.”

Bokuto’s face turned bright red and this time, Akaashi noticed. Bokuto noticed Akaashi’s cheeks turn pink.

“I-I don’t mean-”

“It’s okay!” Bokuto yelled. “Let me get changed.”

He grabbed the spare clothes that he kept in his backpack and threw them on. He went back into Akaashi’s room to find him already half tucked into the covers. Bokuto turned off the lights and closed the door. Akaashi had left some room for Bokuto, but there wasn’t much. In the end, Bokuto just hugged Akaashi. Akaashi had froze for a bit, but seemed to relax.

“My mom has work in the morning.” Akaashi said. “Don’t be alarmed when you wake up and it’s only us two.”

“It’s fine.” Bokuto said. He felt like he needed to make up for everything that he made Akaashi go through so he added. “I’m used to it.”

Akaashi shifted and Bokuto looked down at him. Akaashi was looking up with a confused expression.

“My mom left when I was little.”

“Oh.” Akaashi said, snuggling into Bokuto’s chest. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s no big deal.” Bokuto reassured. “It was a long time ago.”

They stayed like that for a while and Bokuto thought Akaashi was asleep when Akaashi spoke again.

“I wish my dad would leave.”

He mumbled it and it was hard to hear, but Bokuto heard it well. “Hah!? What are you talking about?”

“My dad doesn’t let us have our freedom. If he left, my mom would be free to say or do whatever she wants and maybe she’ll even smile.” He shifted closer to Bokuto. “I didn’t want you to come inside because I thought my dad was home. If he saw you carry me home, he might have hurt you.”

Bokuto felt that there was something else Akaashi had wanted to say, but Akaashi fell silent.

“My dad’s like that too.” Akaashi looked up at him, but Bokuto couldn’t meet his eyes. “That’s why my mom left. He would stay out late after work and get all drunk. He would then get home and hit her. She finally had the courage to leave. Now, I’m the only one.”

“I’m sorry, Bokuto-san.”

Bokuto finally met Akaashi’s eyes. “It’s no big deal. I just wanted you to know that you’re not alone. You can talk to me if you want.”

“I appreciate it.” Akaashi said with a yawn.

“Go to sleep.” Bokuto said with a laugh.

Akaashi nodded and snuggled back to Bokuto. He sighed and Bokuto waited for his breathing to even out, then fell asleep.

 

*     *      *     *      *       *

 

“Hey, Bokuto.”

Bokuto turned to Konoha. “What?”

“Doesn’t Akaashi seem more lively today?”

Bokuto looked at Akaashi, who had just walked in and started stretching. Konoha was right, Akaashi seemed to be in a better mood than he usually was.

Bokuto walked up to Akaashi and joined in his stretching. “Did something good happen?” Bokuto asked.

Akaashi beamed at him. “My dad left.”

Bokuto looked at him, confused. “Doesn’t he leave all the time?”

It was true, Akaashi’s dad always had work someplace else and was always leaving his family behind, not that he cared.

“No, Bokuto-san. I mean, he left for good. My mom filed a divorce.”

Bokuto gaped, but he was happy. “Akaashi!” He jumped up, pulling Akaashi up with him.

Bokuto pulled him into a hug, spinning him around. The other teammates started to crowd around, trying to understand what the commotion was. Bokuto shooed them away.

Bokuto looked down and saw tears spill down Akaashi’s cheeks. “Akaashi?” But Bokuto saw that he still had a smile on his face.

“It’s thanks to you. I told my mom about what your mom did and she gathered up the courage to leave.” Akaashi hugged Bokuto tightly. “Thank you, Bokuto-san."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT ENDED UP BEING SO SAD!! I swear, I didn't mean to, but I had to, you know? 
> 
> I also wanted to explain the thing that Akaashi left out,, because I'm never going to actually talk about it ever. Akaashi's dad is very homophobic and if he saw Bokuto carrying Akaashi bridal-style he would probably attack Bokuto and then hurt Akaashi later and maybe even his mom.
> 
> The next chapter is going to be when all four of them got together for the first time!! I'm excited to write that part!!


	4. All Four of Them

Kenma was worried. The coach had told them that they were having a practice match with another school, then Kuroo started to get super excited for no reason. Whenever Kuroo got excited, it was always something bad.

The whole team piled onto the bus. Kuroo made sure to put Kenma on the window seat. It was going to take a while to get to the other school, so Kenma pulled out his PSP and started playing.

“We just got on the bus.” Kuroo teased.

“Shut up.” Kenma mumbled, already too invested in his game to listen to what Kuroo said.

Kuroo turned to Yaku, who was sitting in the seat next to theirs. “Did you hear that? Kenma is so mean.” He whined. Yaku just rolled his eyes.

They made it to the school and Kuroo took Kenma’s PSP. He made sure to pause the game so that Kenma didn’t lose his brogress, then put it in his bag. Kenma pouted, but didn’t complain.

Kuroo led the team to the gym. Kenma could see the excitement in his step. He threw the door open with a loud “OHOHO”. All the third and second years seemed used to it, but Kenma and the other first years looked shocked.

“He does this.” Yaku explained. “And then-”

They all heard a similar cry return from someone inside the gym. Kenma poked his head in and saw a big, buff guy with strange hair bound towards Kuroo. They gave each other a friendly slap on the back while repeating “ohohohohoho” under their breaths.

The rest of the team filed into the large gym. Once everyone was inside, they gave their greeting. The other team greeted back and everyone broke off to start warming up. Kenma turned back to Kuroo, who was still with the guy from the other team.

Kuroo noticed him looking and pulled him into their conversation. “This is Kenma, the setter I was telling you about.”

Kenma felt awkward being stared at with the other guy’s big, yellow eyes, but Kuroo made him feel safer by putting an arm around him.

“Cool!” The other guy said. He stuck his hand out. “I’m Bokuto!”

Before Kenma had the chance to contemplate shaking his hand, he turned around and called to one of his teammates. “Akaashi!”

The guy who Kenma assumed was Akaashi sighed and walked over to them. “Is this Kuroo-san?”

“Yeah!” Bokuto said. “And this one is Kenma.” He pointed at Kenma, making his feel queasy.

Akaashi pulled his hand down. “Don’t point, it’s not polite.”

“Sorry.” Bokuto said to Kenma. “This is Akaashi. He’s a setter too.”

Akaashi bowed to them. “Nice to make your acquaintance.”

“Yo!” Bokuto yelled, startling Kenma. “Let’s go practice spikes!” He ran at full speed to the net.

Kuroo whooped and followed him.

“I’m sorry about Bokuto-san.” Akaashi said. “He can be a handful. But I take it that you know if you know Kuroo. They seem to be the same type of person.”

Kenma nodded, watching as Kuroo threw a ball at Bokuto’s head. He looked at Akaashi, who was also watching the same thing. Akaashi found Kenma staring at him and smiled.

“So, you’re a setter too?”

Kenma nodded.

“I guess we’re rivals then.”

Kenma looked up at him, surprised.

“Bokuto and Kuroo are rivals, and they don’t even play the same positions.” Kenma nodded. Kuroo had told him the same thing. “We play the same position on different teams, so naturally, we’re rivals.”

“I guess.” Kenma fidgeted. 

Akaashi smiled again. “I won’t lose.”

Kenma just nodded.

The coach blew the whistle, signifying the start of their first match. Kenma jogged over to where his team was gathering. They formed a circle to talk about their strategy and starting positions.

“Kenma.” Kenma snapped out of his thoughts. “I’m going to play you for the second game so you can get a sense of Fukurodani’s players.” His coach explained. “Got it?”

Kenma nodded.

The whistle blew and they got into starting positions, Kenma on the sideline and Kuroo as a starter. He looked at the other side and saw that Bokuto was also a starter along with Akaashi. He felt embarrassed because he wasn’t starting, but remembered why he wasn’t in the first match.

The whistle blew, signifying the start of the first match.

 

*     *     *     *    *      *     

 

Akaashi already knew who the first ball was going to.

“Bokuto-san!” He called out, already knowing that Bokuto was prepared to score the first point of the match.

He set the perfect ball to where Bokuto was and he spiked it right where Kuroo was. Kuroo jumped up and managed to block, but their libro was able to pick the ball back up and the ball came to Akaashi again. He tossed it again to Bokuto, who spiked it and scored the first point.

“WOOO!!!” Bokuto yelled. “In your face!” He said to Kuroo, who only smirked in response. Akaashi hadn’t known Kuroo for a long time, but he knew that Kuroo was planning something.

They served again, which was easily received by Nekoma. Akaashi noted their steady receives. He tossed the ball to Bokuto again, who hit the best cross spike Akaashi had ever seen him do.

“Nice job, Bokuto-san.” He complimented.

“Thanks, Akaashi!” Bokuto said with a laugh and a slap on the back.

Akaashi felt a sudden jolt and turned to the players who were on the sidelines. He saw Kenma staring intently at Bokuto and Akaashi. He suddenly understood why Kenma wasn’t playing for their first game.

They served again and Nekoma sent the ball to their setter.

“I’ll show you a spike!” Kuroo called out before jumping and spiking the ball that was sent to him.”

The ball sailed past everyone on Fukurodani and hit the floor without anyone touching it. Bokuto pouted. Akaashi wanted to facepalm. Bokuto and Kuroo’s rivalry was going to make Bouto go into Emo Mode far sooner than they need.

Nekoma served the next one, which Fukurodani’s libro received. Akaashi sent it to the captain, who spiked it. The ball was received again by Nekoma and went to their setter. Akaashi watched as the setter and one of their wing spikers exchanged a look.

“Bokuto-san, right!” He called out.

Bokuto shifted right and jumped as Nekoma’s wing spiker jumped and spiked a quick. Bokuto blocked the ball, which fell back to Nekoma’s side.

Akaashi looked at Kenma again and saw that he was being closely observed. In fact, when he looked at all of Nekoma, he felt as if they were all observing him. They were waiting for something to happen, but Akaashi didn’t know what.

He looked at Bokuto, who was so oblivious to any of it and was hooting instead. Akaashi sighed. This was going to be a long match.

The first game ended with Fukurodani winning. Bokuto was hooting in triumph but Akaashi knew better. They huddled together to listen to what the coach had to say.

“I’m sure you’ve noticed this, Akaashi.” He said. “But Nekoma is watching. This is how they are. They watch to observe your playing style and then they plan things out to stop you. However, we’re not going to let them stop us.”

Everyone looked at Bokuto, but he was too oblivious. “What?” He asked.

“Nothing.” Konoha said.

The coach switched their formation a bit and gave them some tips before the whistle blew again, signifying the second match.

As Akaashi walked to his position, he noticed that Kenma was starting. He knew that Nekoma had come up with a plan and that the plan was going to come into effect soon.

Nekoma served and Fukurodani received. Akaashi saw the it was relatively the same as the first match. He felt the difference as soon as Bokuto spiked the ball. Kuroo easily received the ball and it went cleanly to the setter. Bokuto was marking the left wing, who was clearly going to spike the ball. The spiker and the left wing exchanged a glance and Akaashi followed. The setter leaned back and tossed a quick to the right wing, who no one was marking. The ball landed, uncontested, on the floor.

As the ball rolled away, Akaashi finally noticed the genius that was Kenma. He had observed them their first game, and knew that Bokuto was not good at read blocking, he only acted on instincts. He had also seen how Akaashi was a little better than Bokuto and used his head, watching the non-verbal cues of the other team. Kenma had taken their entire team into account in planning his moves. 

Akaashi marveled. “You’re a genius.” He complimented Kenma.

Kenma blushed. “I just read way too much into people’s actions.”

Bokuto, who was close and heard the exchange, yelled. “Kuroo!” Kuroo glanced at the three of them by the net. “We’ll beat you! I’m better than the cool setter you found!”

Akaashi and Kenma exchanged a glance. “Why do you hang around him so much? He’s so loud.” Kenma said, glaring at Bokuto who was yelling about how awesome he was.

Akaashi shrugged as he stared at Bokuto. “He’s a star.”

He looked back at Kenma, who was giving him a weird look. “I thought you were normal.”

Before Akaashi could ask what he meant, the whistle blew and everyone went back to their positions.

Akaashi looked at Kenma, who was whispering something to Kuroo. It was infuriating him how much he knew that they were planning something that was a work of genius but Akaashi couldn’t figure it out.

Fukurodani’s libro got the ball and the ball went to Akaashi, who’s head was too occupied on trying to stop Kenma’s plan, that he gave Bokuto probably the worst toss in his history of tosses.

The ball soared right past Bokuto’s head and almost hit the wall of the gym without touching the floor. Akaahi felt so ashamed that he wanted to leave the gym. Bokuto landed on his feet and he looked around with a confused expression.

“Akaashi?” He finally asked.

Akaashi couldn’t respond, instead staring at the floor. He saw a pair of familiar shoes walk up to him and he looked up at Bokuto, who still had a confused expression on his face. The expression slowly changed into one that Bokuto wore when he finally realized something.

“You’re jealous, aren’t you?”

“Huh?” Akaashi asked, but Bokuto was already starting to give his speech.

“You think that Kenma’s sooooo smart right? Well have you ever had a look at yourself? You’re one of, no, THE smartest person I’ve ever met in your life! Now you’re wasting everything for some guy that you’ve only met once in your life.”

Everyone stood in silence, waiting for something to happen. Akaashi, unconvinced, stared Bokuto down.

“I don’t-”

Bokuto leapt up and put his hand against his chest, offended. “Is it ‘cuz you don’t believe that I’m not good enough?”

“No, I-” Akaashi began.

“Then what more do you need?”

He turned around with a “humph” and strolled to the back of the court. Everyone turned to Akaashi, waiting for a response.

Akaashi felt like he got hit with a brick. He’s been so  _ stupid _ . Why had he let Kenma get to him? Kenma wasn’t even the type of person to want to do that to people. Akaashi looked at Kenma, who startled and looked around, confused.  _ Stupid. _ He mentally smacked himself in the face.

“I’m sorry for the interruption.” He said, and everyone went back to their positions.

He looked at Bokuto, who had turned back to Akaashi, and nodded. Bokuto grinned and gave him a thumbs-up.

The play was eerily similar to the last, as if the universe wanted to give him a second chance. This time, he focused on his own team, on Bokuto, instead and gave the best toss he could to Bokuto. 

Everyone already knew that Akaashi was going to give it Bokuto, but no one could stop Bokuto and Akaashi, especially when they were at their best.

The ball hit the group with a satisfying thud and it felt like the entire gym was frozen. 

Bokuto hollered and time seemed to return. He gave Akaashi a “pat” on the back with a giant smile. “See?”

Akaashi nodded. “Thank you, Bokuto-san.”

 

*     *     *     *      *      *     

 

They played many games and Fukurodani won most of them. Kuroo didn’t really want to keep track after their third game.

He sat next to Kenma, who was laying on the ground, exhausted.

“I’m tired.” Kenma complained before Kuroo could even sit down.

“Me too.”

“You’re just tired of losing.” Kenma pointed out.

“Hey!” Kuroo pouted. “Not true.” But he didn’t want to keep the conversation going because he would lose again. Luckily, Bokuto came and saved him.

“Kuroo!” Bokuto bounded to him.

Kuroo jumped up, nearly knocking Kenma over. “Bokuto!”

Kenma glared at the two of them and they walked a little bit away from where he was. Kuroo saw Akaashi sit next to Kenma.

“You guys did great!” 

Kuroo pouted. “You guys still won.”

Bokuto thought for a minute. “But you’re the best team we’ve fought. You also found yourself a good setter.”

“Yeah, you too.” Kuroo said.

They both looked at the two setters, who were sitting on the bench and enjoying their own conversation.

“And you know what?” Bokuto asked.

“What?”

Bokuto grinned. “My setter actually practices spikes with me after practice.”

Kuroo gasped, shocked and betrayed. “Kenma!” He whined, making his way to Kenma.

Kenma looked up at him, still mad about before. “What?”

“Akaashi practices spikes after practice.”

Kenma groaned and Akaashi looked between the two of them, confused. Bokuto walked over and Akaashi looked at him, waiting for an explanation.

“Kuroo wants Kenma to practice spikes with him but Kenma never wants to.” Bokuto explained. “We’ve been trying to get Kenma to practice with us for a year but he never agreed. Then you came along and practice spikes with me!” He beamed.

“Akaashi!” Kuroo whined. “Can you practice spikes with me?”

Akaashi looked a little uneasy, but agreed anyway.

“Yes!” Kuroo thrust his fists in the air and did a victory dance.

“Akaashi!” Bokuto whined. “You’re supposed to only practice with me.”

Akaashi sighed. “It’s not fair to Kuroo-san.”

Bokuto groaned. Kuroo came back from his dance and laughed. “Akaashi’s nice.” He pouted in Kenma’s direction. “Unlike  _ somebody _ .”

“You don’t have to go with him.” Kenma said to Akaashi.

“It’s fine.” Akaashi reassured. “It’s not going to be so different from Bokuto-san.”

“All right! We’re going back!” Nekoma’s coach announced.

Bokuto suddenly remembered something and ran to his bag and came running back with his phone. “I’ll make a group chat with all of us and maybe we can hang out together!”

Kuroo and Akaashi agreed, and Kenma didn’t have a say in anything. Bokuto sent a quick “OHOHO” to the group chat and put his phone away.

“I’ll miss you!” Bokuto said, giving Kuroo a bro hug.

Kenma said goodbye to Akashi, which was returned with a polite bow.

Kuroo and Kenma walked out of the gym, waving to Bokuto, Akaashi, and the rest of the Fukurodani team.

They climbed back on the bus and Kuroo wiped a fake tear from his eyes. “I miss them already.”

Kenma just rolled his eyes and pulled out his PSP.

  
  
  


**Bonus!**

 

Kenma could already hear Bokuto from the other side of the street.

They were supposed to meet at a park to practice volleyball (minus Kenma, who was going to play on his PSP) at the park and then maybe get something to eat afterwards. Kenma couldn’t see Bokuto, but he knew that they were already there.

As he approached the volleyball court, he saw Bokuto, Kuroo, and Akaashi practicing. He sighed. Who practiced volleyball for fun?

Kuroo was the first one to spot him and stopped the other two. “Kenma!” He yelled, bounding over.

“How long have you been here?” Kenma asked.

“Like an hour!” Bokuto answered.

Kenma nodded. “I’ll be over there.” He said, pointing to a bench.

“You should join us.” Kuroo said.

“No.”

Kuroo huffed. “Suit yourself.”

A couple hours passed by and Kenma was interrupted in the middle of his boss fight by Kuroo, who announced that they were done practicing for the day. Kenma raised a finger, finishing up his boss fight.

“Did you win?” Bokuto asked, as Kenma joined them down to the nearby ramen restaurant.

“No.” 

“Oh, that sucks.” 

Kenma glared at him.

Kuroo led the way to his favorite ramen store and Bokuto walked next to him, talking excitedly about things Kenma couldn’t care less about.

Akaashi walked next to Kenma and they talked about the game Kenma was playing.

They walked into the store and sat down at a table near the window. Kenma and Akaashi sat next to the window while Kuroo and Bokuto sat next to them.

Kuroo ordered two shoyu ramens for him and Kenma, Bokuto ordered a spicy miso for himself, and Akaashi ordered a normal miso ramen.

“It’s amazing that you know his order, Kuroo.” Bokuto said. “He didn’t even look at the menu.”

“We come here all the time.” Kuroo explained. “Kenma never orders anything different, so it’s easy to remember his order.”

“What were you talking about?” Bokuto asked Akaashi, switching subjects so abruptly that Akaashi had to pause to think.

“Oh!” Akaashi gasped when he remembered. “We were talking about Kenma-san’s game. I just bought the game and played a little bit yesterday, so we were talking about it.”

“Cool!” Bokuto beamed. “You two seem to be great friends!”

Kenma blushed and looked away. It seemed that Akaashi was used to getting complimented by Bokuto,and he simply just smiled. “That’s true.” He didn’t single Kenma out, which Kenma was grateful for.

The ramen came and they fell into their smaller conversations. Once they were done, Kuroo paid for the four of them, which took a lot of convincing, especially for Akaashi.

Kenma expected him and Kuroo to walk home alone but was surprised when Bokuto and Akaashi followed them all the way to Kuroo’s house.

“They’re staying with us, remember?” Kuroo asked, knowing that Kenma was super confused.

“No.” Kenma replied. “When did we talk about that?”

“On the group chat.”

“Oh.” Kenma had muted that group chat a long time ago because Bokuto and Kuroo would just send memes to each other and he found it very annoying. “I have to tell my mom.”

“Don’t worry, I’ve already told her.”

Kenma glared at him. “So you can tell my mom but you can’t tell me? You know I muted that group chat.”

Kuroo laughed. “I know.”

They all went into Kuroo’s big room and laid out two futons. There was plenty of room in Kuroo’s big, and Bokuto reminded them too many times.

They were all full from their dinner and decided to sleep early. 

As they were getting ready to sleep, Bokuto looked around the room. “Why are there two futons?”

“Ah.” Kuroo and Kenma said at the same time. It had become such a normal thing for them that they didn’t even realize.

“Kenma’s sleeping with me.” Kuroo explained.

Bokuto suddenly became super quiet, lost in thought. Kenma thought Bokuto’s face turned red but couldn’t tell because he ducked under the covers and disappeared. Kuroo laughed at him and Akaashi wasn’t paying them any attention. Was Kenma the only one who noticed that?

He sat next to Akaashi. “Did you bring your game?”

Akaashi nodded and pulled out his PSP. Kenma brought his over and they played together until Kuroo called them to bed and turned off the lights. They all fell asleep rather quickly.

The next thing Kenma knew, he was being hit in the face with a pillow. He groaned and sat up. Kuroo shushed him. Kenma rubbed his eyes and looked at where Kuroo was pointing. Kenma peered over the side of the bed and saw that Bokuto and Akaashi had ended up sharing a futon.

Kuroo laughed and pulled out his phone. He was about to take a picture, but Kenma stopped him.

“They didn’t do that to us. Leave them alone.”

Kuroo pouted, but put his phone away. They left the other two sleeping in the room and went into the kitchen to make breakfast. The smell must have woken them up, because after a few minutes Bokuto and Akaashi made their way to the kitchen.

“Food!” Bokuto said,not as loudly as usual.

“You’re not a morning person, are you?” Kuroo laughed.

Bokuto nodded, rubbing his eyes and yawning. He sat on the couch and dozed off again.

Akaashi stood, swaying, also looking like he was going to fall asleep.

“You can sleep on the couch too, Akaashi.” Kuroo said. “We’ll wake you up when breakfast is ready.

Akaashi nodded and collapsed onto Bokuto, falling asleep instantly.

Once breakfast was ready, Kenma poked Bokuto until he woke up, which woke Akaashi up. They all ate breakfast in relative peace in quiet, as Bokuto was still groggy from sleep.

“When does he go back to being energetic?” Kenma asked Akaashi.

“It takes a couple hours.” Akaashi replied with a yawn.

“It’s weird.” Kuroo complained. “I want the old Bokuto back.”

“Let me enjoy the peace.” Kenma said.

They finished eating and changed out of their pyjamas.

“Do we have plans together?” Kenma asked Kuroo.

Kuroo nodded.

“More volleyball?” Kenma complained.

Kuroo laughed and shook his head. “We were thinking about going to the new comic book store and maybe watch a movie or something.”

Kenma nodded. He could deal with that.

A couple hours later, they were all walking down the street, heading towards the comic book store. Kuroo was carrying Akaashi and Bokuto’s bags, as Bokuto was still too asleep to carry anything.

They made it to the store and Kuroo followed Kenma as he looked through the new volumes in store. Akaashi led Bokuto around and they both looked at a series that they were reading together. In the end, Kuroo bought Kenma three comic books and Akaashi bought him and Bokuto two of them.

They stopped by to eat ice cream before going to the movie theater. Bokuto had gone through a complete personality change and was now bouncing everywhere, filled with so much energy it was hard for Kenma to keep up.

They decided on the movie that was on the comic series that all four of them had been keeping up with. It was only going to be in  theaters for a short while, and Kenma had been super excited for it’s release.

An hour and a half later, they were all walking out of the theater.

“I loved it when they all worked together to defeat him!” Bokuto exclaimed, jumping around them.

“I liked the villain. He was so cool and if it wasn’t for their super punch, he would’ve ruled the world.” Kuroo said.

Kenma felt like Akaashi had something to say, so he turned towards him. “Akaashi? Do you have something to say?”

The other two fell silent, waiting for Akaashi’s response.

“I liked their suits.”

Kuroo laughed his terrible laugh and Kenma rolled his eyes. Bokuto turned away. Akaashi blushed and stared at the floor.

“Oh my god, Akaashi.” Kuroo said in between laughs.

Kenma punched him on the shoulder. “Hey, I did too. The roses were cool.”

Akaashi raised his head. “Thank you.”

Kenma looked at Bokuto, who was looking away and refused to look back. Kenma rolled his eyes.

“It’s getting dark.” Kuroo said.

Kenma looked as the sun started to duck behind the horizon. The sky was starting to change colors and a light, orange hue light spread across the town.

“Yeah.” Akaashi said. “We have to get home. My mom might worry.”

Akaashi grabbed Bokuto’s arm and dragged them away. Bokuto, now returned to normal, waved to Kuroo and Kenma until they disappeared around a corner.

Kuroo and Kenma went the other way back to Kuroo’s house. “Did you have fun?” Kuroo asked.

“I did.” Kenma said, smiling fondly as he remembered their activities throughout the day.

“That’s good.” Kuroo said, ruffling Kenma’s hair. “At least you can enjoy spending time with them, even if it’s not with volleyball.”

Kenma frowned. “I still enjoy being with them even if we’re playing volleyball.”

Kuroo just hummed. 

They walked in silence, watching the sun slip lower out of the sky.

“Will you ever enjoy it?” Kuroo asked.

“Huh?”

“Volleyball.”

Kenma shook his head. “It’s too tiring.”

“Oh, ok.” Kuroo said. Kenma heard the sadness in his voice, but didn’t want to point it out. 

They made it to Kuroo’s house just as the sun slipped away. They put away the futons and changed into their pyjamas. They climbed into bed together.

“I had fun.” Kuroo said.

“Mhm.” Kenma mumbled. “Good night.”

Kuroo smiled and ruffled Kenma’s hair. “Good night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally done!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading this, it was super fun to write. I was wondering adding other first meetings (I was thinking Akaashi and Oikawa first), so if you want, comment any new pairings. 
> 
> I apologize if you wanted them to get together. I'm writing these as if they were before the events of the manga/anime, and if they're not together in the manga/anime, I don't really want to put them together. However, if you want something where the pairings actually get together, let me know and maybe I'll start writing another fic.


End file.
